


Because We Are Family

by AizuCartman



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Double Penetration in One Hole, Jealous Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, M/M, Masturbation, Mpreg, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Victor Nikiforov, Top Yuri Plisetsky, Vaginal Sex, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Yuri Plisetsky Has a Crush on Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-01 14:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AizuCartman/pseuds/AizuCartman
Summary: This is a story about the Nikiforov family, where Alpha Viktor and Alpha Yuri are sharing over Omega Yuuri.Yuri is 15 in here though he'll not be forever a teen.There will be incestuous relationship, minor sex. It's mostly about sex.You have been warned.





	1. Chapter 1

Yuri is a 14-year old alpha boy who is in love with his omega mother. Yuri has been trying to suppress his feelings, that maybe it was just because he has a mother complex it was not. His mother, Yuuri has been the best mom he could get, loving, strict yet fun, always taking care of their family, beautiful and has the most wonderful scent. It's not too sweet; he smell like the freshly bloom flowers in an open garden, and the smell of freshly baked pirozhki he loves so much, though he could smell the smell of grass after the rain on him, the smell of his father. He hated how it has to be his father, the ever air-headed, childish father of his that capture his beloved Yuuri's precious heart. He hated how young he is, that why does he have to be the fruit of the love between the two.

Yuri has once saw Yuuri and Viktor having sex in their room when they thought that Yuri was still in school, he hasn't yet presented then, Yuri heard cries and moans coming from his parent's bedroom, thinking that his beloved mother is in pain he went there, when he heard those lustful moans, and the scent hit him hard, he peek to the creek he had open of the door, and saw them. Viktor buried so deep inside his moaning mother, Yuuri's on Viktor's lap riding the big and juicy fat dick of the alphas. Yuuri's man pussy is greedily taking in the alpha. The sound squelching, slapping of skin, moaning (coming from Yuuri) and groaning coming from Viktor filled the room.

Yuri's face flushed red, as his hand unconsciously palm his hardening dick. He kneel down as he pulls out his cock pumping it as he stare at Yuuri's face then to where Yuuri and Viktor interlock. Yuuri has been moaning Viktor's name as Viktor licks Yuuri's lips before lavishing those plump lips. Viktor's hand grabs Yuuri's buttcheeks squeezing them before slapping them hard earning a mouthful of moan against Viktor's mouth.

"Harder alpha"

Yuuri moaned earning a grin from Viktor. Yuri gulp as he look the seriousness and the alpha look in Viktor as he look at Yuuri, like Yuuri is a piece of meat for him. An omega  for him to please.

"I'm coming Vitya, I'm coming alpha"

Yuuri moans as he comes hard into Viktor's stomach, he stopped from bouncing on Viktor's throbbing dick. Viktor kiss Yuuri as he thrust himself into the still orgasming Omega.

"You're so tight baby"

Viktor hisses as he too felt the growing knot, grabbing Yuuri pushing him down as he thrust up Yuuri screams a moan as the knot entered his cunt. Viktor thrusting more as he unloads his come, the knot tying them together. Yuuri has his head lean backwards, eyes wide like he had seen stars, mouth let a silent scream as he welcome Viktor's come inside him.

Yuri come as well, as he pants and growl eyeing the omega hungrily, then he felt it the knot on the base of his cock. He had presented, and seeing his parents fuck triggered him to present.

Since then Yuri has stolen some of his mother's used panties and have them as his masturbating material or when he was in rut.

Yuri grumbles as he head downstairs, having to witness his parents lovey dovey moments. Viktor playfully squeezing Yuuri's butt who will playfully hit the alpha on the shoulder. Yuri fake coughs as Yuuri turns around to see his grumpy son.

"Good morning Yura"

Yuuri smiles at him fondly as he approach him and kiss him on the forehead.

"Have your breakfast now, or you will be late to your class"

Yuuri then leads him to his seat, Viktor still smiling took his seat beside Yuuri.

"So, when are you gonna bring someone home? We've been waiting since you presented, and unfortunately you still haven't. Hopefully we meet them when we're still alive"

Viktor joked, the statement make Yuri to glare at his father and just resume eating his breakfast.

'If that someone is mother, then I will gladly take him home for you to meet'

He scoffed in his mind, he love his father, he really do. But sometimes, he just can't help but to feel really jealous at him for having the most wonderful omega in the world.

Yuuri shaked his head at Viktor as he resumed his breakfast, glancing at his beloved son.

"Don't listen to your father, take your time. Just, we love you no matter what okay? You can tell us anything. You can tell me, baby okay?"

Yuuri assured, Yuri lift his head up to met Yuuri's eyes.

'Let me tell you how much I love you, How much you mean to me'

Yuri confessed in his mind.

"Whatever"

But is all he said before finishing his food and placed it on the sink. Yuuri and Viktor looked at each other when Yuri head to the living room, waiting for his father to drive him to school.

"Be careful okay? And be a good boy. Study hard"

Yuuri said before handing Yuri's lunch and kissing him on the forehead then the nose. Yuri blush before heading inside the car. Viktor left the house stopping just in front of Yuuri.

"Drive carefully okay? Stay safe and work hard"

Yuuri said before kissing Viktor in the lips. Viktor wrap an arm around his spouse's waist pulling him into a deep kiss.

"I love you"

Viktor stated as they pulled apart.

"I love you too"

Yuuri said sincerely

"And also, about later, I'll prepare so come home early okay?"

Viktor groans before kissing him full again, they broke the kiss when Yuri bitched Viktor about getting late. Yuuri could only giggle and Viktor reluctantly get into the driver's seat.

"Bye Viktor, Bye Yuri. I love you"

Yuuri wave his hands as the drive away.

'He'll be happy for sure'

Yuuri hums, feeling slick drench his panty. How he wanted later to come early. He then entered the house.

...

Yuri sighed as he and Viktor entered the room. Otabek, Mila and Georgie has given him their gifts, and Mila being Mila, gave him a sexy lingerie, saying that it will suite his beloved mother. Yes it will, but how in the world will his mother ever wear those?

That's right, that day Yuri has turned 15 now, he's matured enough to get someone pregnant. But it doesn't matter, because the only person he wanted can't be his. He'll just die alone and with a broken heart.

Yuri furrowed his brow when his mother didn't greet them home. Where could he be.

"Yuri, go check you mother in our room"

Yuri nods his head before heading upstairs towards the master's bedroom.

"Mom?"

Yuri called as he knocked on the door. When no one answered he turned the knob and open the door. His eyes widened to see his mom. Yuuri is laying on his back, red laces tying his arms to his legs into a ribbon, legs wide open for Yuri to see, his small cock erect and dripping precum as his cunt is dripping slick, his ass clenching and unclenching waiting to be filled. Red laces neatly and professionally tied on his chest. Yuri could only gulp at the enticing view.

"Yuri"

Yuuri moaned as he look at his son, his slick dripping more. Yuri could only gasp, did he hear him right? He just moaned his name. He almost jump when he heard chuckle from his back.

"You heard it right, son. Go closer to your mom. This is our gift for you."

Viktor gently pushed Yuri inside as he locked the door. Yuri stumbled but caught his feet. He stood up straight as he approached his mother, who is moaning already.

"Go on, don't be shy. It was a great timing too, since today's the first day of your mother's heat"

Viktor hums as he trailed his finger on Yuuri's slicked cunt earning  a lustful moan before pressing his finger inside. Yuri's dick stood up at the view. Lust clouding his mind, he unzipped his pants and took them off, as well as hi shirt before gulping his mother's cunt. He lap Yuuri's labia clean, before stretching the lips apa and licking his labia minora. Yuuri keeps moaning from the pleasure, as Yuri suck them, he groans at the sensation. His finger playing with his clitoris, rolling them in between the pad of his index and thumb finger making Yuuri jerk his hips up.

"Alpha, more"

Yuuri moaned as Yuri licked the clit and suck it before he nib on it that Yuuri came hard. Yuri growls in lust as he grab Yuuri on the hips and thrust him on his aching dick, Yuuri scream in pleasure. Yuri brutally fucking his cunt. Viktor has already stripped and crawls near Yuuri's head his giant cock slapped Yuuri on the cheek, on the lips before pushing the cock inside the willing mouth. Never had he imagined being the receiver of two alphas and he loved it. He's moaning like a slut.

"You're so turned on, Yuuri. Is it because Yuri is fucking you while I'm fucking your slutty mouth?"

Viktor mocked as he fasten his pace, Yuuri had just come twice. He's so amaze how fast and brutal Yuri is fucking his cunt and Viktor's big juicy fat cock is deep throating him. Tears brimming down his face, as he squirt and come at the same time when Yuri push deep into his womb and his knot brutally passing through his vaginal hole locking them while come spurting inside his throbbing hole, Yuri still thrusting as he comes inside.Yuuri's body jerked up, eyes seeing stars and screaming silently. A few more thrust and Viktor has already come inside his throat, knotting his mouth.

"How was your gift son?"

Viktor pants as he comb his hair back using his hand as he smirk at Yuri who is panting hard. Yuri looked at his father and to the still in haze mother before a grin spread in his lips.

"I loved it"

"This is only the beginning"

...

After an hour, their knot deflates and slip them out from Yuuri. Yuuri panting tried to sit up and hug Yuri as Viktor had already untied Yuuri from those laces.

"I hope you liked your gift, my baby"

Yuri nods his head as he capture those captivating lips and kissing him hungrily.

"How... How did you know?"

Yuri asked after the kiss, Yuuri grin mischievously.

"Don't you think I didn't know how you stole my used panties? And how you peek when I'm showering?"

Yuuri laughed as well as Viktor, making Yuri blush.

"Well, who could've resist you when you're so perfect and beautiful"

Viktor stated claiming Yuuri's lips.Yuuri moaned

"Then make me believe how beautiful and perfect I am"

Yuuri said seductively as he crawls toward Viktor and pushing him to the bed, lining his pussy on Viktor's already erect cock before impaling himself. Yuuri moans as he bounces on Viktor's hard cock. Yuri grab the vibrating dildo that he knew is inside the nightstand as well as the lube. He pour an enormous amount as he fingered Yuuri's anus, after the three fingers stretching it he pushed the black dildo inside thrusting it and out, Yuri's cock once again come to life as he saw how beautiful Yuuri is taking his father's cock and the dildo.

"Here, Yuri join us"

Viktor groans as he insert a finger inside Yuuri's vagina. Yuuri's eyes widen as he clenches around Viktor.

"N-no, I'll die, it's too much"

Yuuri said as Yuri has already aligned on his pussy.

"But you love the idea, moya lyubov. See how you're clenching me"

Viktor said as he pulled out his finger and Yuri thrust inside just then he pushed the vibrator on. Yuuri scream and come at how they are stretching him and the feel of the vibrator. They stopped for a sec, letting Yuuri get used to the intruder before slowly thrusting inside. Yuuri moaning like a paid prostitute as they fasten their pace, Yuuri bouncing fastly on Viktor's and Yuuri's cocks.

"Fuck, I'm coming"

Yuri groans as he fasten his pace and thrust deeper, both cock hitting the his womb alternately. Their knot growing.

"No, this...ahnn this too much, pull out. It's gonna tear me apart"

Yuuri moans as he felt how the knots wanted to enter him, and they did, pushing hard as their knots pass through the tight entrance making Yuuri squirt a huge amount and come, his eyes going to the back of his head as he shive and fell into unconsciousness And as they come Yuri bite Yuuri on the back of his neck next to his father's bite, marking him as his own as wellp Yuri and Viktor groans as they still thrust their knots inside. After an hour they pulled thei cock outside, as well as dildo. Yuri stares at the now sleeping omega and licks his lips at the gaping hole as their come drips down.

"The best day of my life"

He murmured as he peck his beloved Omega's lips before going into unconsciousness.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Yuri’s eyes fluttered open, groaning from the intruding sun light that is until his eyes widen from realization. And looked around, he frowned. This is his room, and he looked down to see he’s in his pajamas.

“Was… that just a dream?”

He whispered as he stared at the opposite wall of his room.

‘But it felt so real...’

His thoughts were distracted when he heard his alarm went off, groaning he pushed the alarm off and groggily went to his personal bathroom and took a shower. One of the perks of having rich parents.

After he was done changing into his uniform, he headed down to be met with the smell of food.

“Good Morning Yura”

Yuuri smiled as he placed the cup of miso soup on the table, Viktor looked from his newspaper and beamed at Yuri.

“Good Morning Yura”

Yuri grunted in reply as he sat down and proceeded to eat his meal. Yuuri only laugh at his son, as he as well sat down and started his meal as well, while Viktor had placed his newspaper aside and dig in as well.

Yuri discreetly looked at his parents, Viktor as usual whining about the company, while Yuuri could only laugh at his husband in sympathy. No sign of what happened yesterday.

‘So It was just a dream’

Yuri thought sadly. Not wanting to hear his father’s whine, he shut him off but instead he focused on finishing his food already. His stomach swirling from disappointment.

“I can’t believe I have to go to that stupid business trip!”

Viktor whined, not forgetting to praise Yuuri how good his cooking was.

“Leroy Company is an important dealer; we wouldn’t want them to go to other company right?”

Yuuri reasoned, though in reality, he hated how his alpha will be away from his heat.

“I know! But, it’s only the 2nd day of your heat! I wouldn’t be here for you! I’ll miss your heat!”

Viktor cried, biting at the omelet.

“I’m done”

Yuri said as he stood up and placed his plates and bowl on the sink and headed upstairs to get his bag. Yuuri looked at the retreating form of Yuri then back to his crying husband.

“But, I have Yuri here with me”

Yuuri smiled at him, making Viktor cry more but now sulking.

“Yura’ll get you for himself in your heat! While I’m out of town with JJ of all people!”

Yuuri could only laugh in sympathy as he stood up and pat his weeping husband, trying to comfort him.

“I’ll be leaving”

Yuri shouted at them, as he was already heading to the main door.

“Wait Yuri”

Yuuri shouted, before ushering Viktor to stand up and head to the main door where Yuri is waiting.

“Come on, Viktor or you’ll be late”

Yuuri said as he wiped Viktor’s tears and fixed his necktie and kissed him on the lips. Yuri rolled his eyes at how childish his father was. Viktor on the other hand was sniffling as he headed to the car.

“He’s such a drama queen”

Yuri mumbled making Yuuri giggle.

“Like father, like son”

Yuri’s face morphed into a scandalous face becoming pale.

“I AM NOT!”

Yuuri could only giggle before crouching a little and pushed his lips on the younger ones. Yuri’s eyes widened as his face reddened.

“W-Wh…at”

Yuuri titled his head in confusion.

“So, it wasn’t a dream”

Yuri mumbled though Yuuri still heard him, cocking his brows in confusion until realization hits him and he smiled at Yuri before placing his lips on Yuri’s ears and whispered.

“It would be a pity since it was one of the best sex I’ve ever had”

Yuuri pulled away as he smiled at his son innocently before ushering him to the car. Meanwhile, Yuri’s mind went somewhere else as he just followed his mother and unconsciously headed to the car and took a seat at the passenger seat.

Yuuri walked towards Viktor as he made out with him.

“If you can come back early, you can still have my remaining days”

Yuuri said, as he kissed his husband once more.

“I’d love to have my alphas in my heat”

Yuuri mumbled as he nuzzled his face on Viktor’s neck. Viktor groaned as he licked Yuuri’s neck and bit where his mark was. Yuuri could only moan Viktor’s name as his body trembled.

“I love you Yuuri”

Viktor said as he pulled away.

“I love you too”

Yuuri said as Viktor enter the car, with a chase kiss he then left with the still dazed Yuri.

\----------------------------------

“So how was your birthday? What did you do?”

Georgie asked excitedly, wanting to know what his alpha friend had done to spend his coming of age. Yuri’s mind then shifted to what the three of them did on his birthday and tried his best not to blush deep red.

“Nothing… We really didn’t do something special”

‘Well, we did “do” someone special’

He smugly said in his mind.

“Awww, and here I thought you did something cool for your coming of age”

Georgie said sadly.

“What’s with your obsession with knowing what Yuri did in his coming of age?”

Mila gave him that knowing look. Georgie blushed as he shook his head.

“It’s not like that! Geez”

Georgie rebutted.

“Then, what is it?”

Mila interrogated.

“Well, he’s the only alpha I can ask here. Otabek didn’t tell me what he did in his coming of age. Though you told us yours, they said that coming of age for betas are different. And you know, us omegas are...”

Georgie’s face reddened and covered his face with his hands. Mila could only grin at their omega friend.

“I’ve heard coming of age for omegas are really something! They get into heat and they said that they’re twice as horny as their regular heats. Also, they said that, that time they’re super fertile. Wanting to be filled with an alpha’s juice”

Steam is already leaving Georgie as he listened to Mila. While Otabek, though has a slight blush on his cheeks, still as stoic as he is. Yuri on the other hand is blushing though not as red as Georgie.

“So, who’s the lucky alpha who gave you your alpha juice?”

With that Georgie went unconscious. Mila and Yuri went to help the poor omega.

‘He’s such an innocent one’

The three thought before heading to the clinic.

\----------------------------------

The 3rd period has already started and Yuri could only sigh as he stared outside. It’s biology and they’re talking about omega heat. Some of his alpha classmates whistled at the topic earning a displeased look from his teacher.

‘Omega heat’

He thought, as the images of Yuuri in their yesterday’s activity. He shook his head as he could feel his cock hardening at the thought, just then he remembered that his mother is in heat. Yesterday was his 1st day, and omega heat lasted a week! And his father has to go to his business trip. Then, then his poor mother will have to go through his heat all alone! His alpha inside growls, he couldn’t let his omega alone in his heat. What kind of alpha he is if he let that to happen.  
He abruptly stood up, earning the look from his teacher.

“Nikiforov, what’s wrong?”

His teacher asked.

“I don’t feel really good right now may I go home?”

Yuri panted as he tried his best not to growl. His alpha wanting to be with his omega immediately. His teacher nodded her head.

“Can you go home alone?”

She asked in concern. Yuri could only nod his head as he clumsily put his things inside his bag and left the room.

He huffed as he reached their house. He has been running to get there fast and now there he was, out-of-breath. He entered the house to be bombarded by that same sweet smell of his mother. Yuri after locking the door thrown his bag on the floor as he ran upstairs and to his parent’s room.

Inside Yuri saw Yuuri already naked, and riding a dildo. Tears falling down his cheeks and saliva dripping down his neck. Eyes full blown in arousal. Yuri gulped as he entered the room, only then that he caught Yuuri’s attention.

“Alpha”

Yuuri moaned as he stopped riding the dildo and get on all fours.

“Hurts… please Alpha”

Yuuri moaned. Yuri’s alpha roar inside of him within a few seconds he’s already fully naked and has his cock inside Yuuri’s mouth, already thrusting his throbbing cock. Yuuri moaned in delight as he licked and sucked the alpha’s length. Though, Yuri’s is still far smaller than Viktor’s he still loved how Yuri’s cock could satisfy him. Yuuri hand slide down to his erected cock, like all omegas their cock is far smaller than betas who has the average size while alpha’s had the biggest sizes, pumping his already erect cock. Yuri on the other hand has his hand trailed his fingers on Yuuri’s spine downwards to his plump cheeks giving them a soft squeeze before going more downwards, teasing his clenching asshole before trailing more down to his dripping pussy. Yuuri moaned against Yuri’s dick earning a groan from the latter before inserting three fingers already, thrusting inside and stretching him more. Yuuri pulled from his alpha’s dick with a pop.

“Please, alpha inside me… Want you inside me”

Yuuri moaned as he presented his dripping pussy to the groaning alpha. Without further notice Yuri just shove his cock inside Yuuri’s and thrusted in an animalistic phase, bed creaking from their weight and thrusting.

“Ahhh! Yes! Alpha, more”

Yuuri moaned loudly, as his body is moving with each thrust.

“Yuuri… my omega”

Yuri groaned as he crouched down to pull Yuuri in a deep kiss. Yuuri moaned from the kiss, their hands intertwining above Yuuri’s head. Just then Yuuri’s phone started ringing on the bedside table. They tried to ignore it but it just kept ringing and ringing making Yuri groaned and picked up the phone growling. On the screen the name Viktor <3 appeared wanting for a video call.

\----------------------------------

  
Viktor has just finished his lunch with JJ and the others and then returned to their respective rooms. His mood has gone bitter when JJ received them with his wife behind him. If Yuuri isn’t in his heat, he could have come with him. Viktor groaned as he thrown himself on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He wondered what Yuuri is doing, if he’s already in his heat. Is Yuri helping him or is he still in school and Yuuri is suffering alone from his heat. Viktor could cry at that thought so he grabbed his phone and decided to have a video call instead, he missed his wife already.

The phone just kept ringing, approximately after the 5th ring, someone already answered the call and instead of his beautiful wife, he was met with a scowling teenager.

“What do you want old-man!”

Yuri barked.

“Is that how you treat your father who misses his beautiful wife and angsty son? I’ve been missing the both of you too much”

Viktor faked tears as he whined at the groaning teenager. Yuri growls at his drama queen of a father, as he kept thrusting inside Yuuri, who in return kept moaning.

“You’ve just been away for a couple of hours! Don’t be so overdramatic, old-man”

“But I’m not yet that old!”

Viktor whined

“Is that my Yuuri I could hear? Let me see him”

Viktor beamed making Yuri groaned as he shifted the phone to the panting and moaning Yuuri. Yuuri opened his eyes as he looked at the screen and saw his alpha.

“Alpha…. Alpha”

Viktor’s sat up as he unzipped his pants and took out his already throbbing cock.

“Ohhh Yuuri, my dearest omega”

Viktor groaned as he started to pump his cock. Meanwhile Yuri stopped his thrusting and pull out for the meantime earning a whine from his beloved mother, to put the phone of the night stand for Viktor to see more of them. Before kneeling in front of the camera and pulling Yuuri on his lap. The two shared a passionate kiss as Yuri pulled Yuuri on his cock once again, the omega bouncing on his son’s hard cock.

“Alpha Viktor… Alpha Yuri”

Yuuri moaned as he fastened his phase, though his thighs are already aching he doesn’t care he wanted more, wanted the rough thrusts. Yuuri stopped for the moment as he pulled out to face the camera, to face his beloved husband as he slowly inserted his son’s dick inside his pussy.

“Alpha”

He moaned as Yuri thrusted upward, hitting Yuuri’s prostrate. Yuuri’s eyes widened as he let out a voiceless moan, knowing that it gave Yuuri much pleasure, he kept hitting the same spot, abusing them. Earning loud and lewd moans from the writhing omega as he came hard, some semen landing on his phone, and after some more thrust Yuri knotted inside Yuuri.

Viktor grunts as he knotted on his hand as he watched his son and wife met their climax. Viktor plop down on the bed, panting as he looked at the phone, saw his wife already fast asleep as his son still inside Yuuri, carefully place him in a move comfortable position. Viktor could only smile at how careful and serious his son was.

“You’re really growing up”

He said as he just watched as the two had already fallen asleep indicated by the slow rising of their chest and soft snores. How he wanted to be there. How he hated JJ for this ridiculous trip. He whined.


End file.
